Reflections
by jasonstoneface
Summary: While visiting his girlfriend, Justin reflects.


Disclaimer:  I own nothin'.  Nada.  Zilch.  The songs "No Doubt About It," and "If I Lost You," belong to Neal McCoy and Travis Tritt, respectively.  Flashback scenes are in [].  Song lyrics are in .

Author's Note:  I've been taking a break from Power Rangers stories, but I've had this idea for quite a while now and I just couldn't get it out of my head.  So, I just decided to write it.  Also, I AM NOT the first author to put these two together, so don't go 'round flamin' me.

Reflections

Nineteen-year old Justin Stewart was driving down the road to visit his girlfriend.  They had been dating for almost a year now.  Justin smiled as he thought about how they hooked up.

FLASHBACK

[It was Tommy and Kat's wedding day, and Justin was the ring bearer.  They had spent so much time apart, and now they were finally tying the knot.  Justin had always known that they were great together, not that he'd ever tell anyone.  But what caught his eye was one of the bridesmaids.  It wasn't the first time he had met her, but now that he was 18, he began to see her differently.  He didn't think that anyone would notice, but somehow, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and Jason all did.  And so, at the reception, Adam and Tanya somehow managed to hook them up and they danced together.  Justin looked at his four former Power Ranger teammates and Jason, who all had mischievous and knowing glances on their faces.]

END FLASHBACK

Justin chuckled to himself as he remembered.  And as time went by, both Justin and his girlfriend realized something they just couldn't deny:

They were in love.

When they first started dating, people considered them an odd couple.  One of the problems, they thought, was . . .

To heck with what they thought!  Justin knew for a fact that he was truly in love with her, and she with him.  This wasn't just some silly crush that teenagers get, this was REAL love.  He knew it and so did she.

It would still be another twenty minutes before he got there.  Justin attempted to listen to some music but the radio wasn't working right.  "I have GOT to get that thing fixed," he said to himself.  He had meant to fix it himself, being the genius that he was, but for some reason, he had never gotten around to it.  He finally came upon a station that picked up.  But his excitement soon turned to disappointment as he realized he had come upon a country station.  It was no secret to anyone that knew him that Justin didn't like country music.  "Better than nothing, I guess," he murmured to himself.  But what Justin didn't expect was the next song to speak to him.

There's been times I've felt like 

Half a man

Life's had me down on my knees

Troubled times I don't understand 

Why they happen to me

I have struggled through the darkness

And I have found the light of day

But if I lost you

There'd be no sunshine shining through

I don't know what

In the world I would do

If I lost you

'I can certainly identify with troubled times,' Justin thought to himself.  He had experienced them before, during, and after his stint as the Blue Turbo Power Ranger.  The song continued:

Like a ship with no harbor

Like a bird with no wings

Like a fish out of water

A dreamer without a dream

I have learned about losing

I could lose most anything

But if I lost you

There'd be no sunshine shining through

I don't know what

In the world I would do

If I lost you

"Aw man, ain't that the truth!" Justin said to himself out loud.  He had lost his mom when he was just a kid, and his dad had died in a car wreck when he was 17.  And what scared him the most was that he honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost his girlfriend!  He pulled to the side of the road and stopped.  "Oh boy," he murmured to himself.  The guitar solo finished and the song itself proceeded to finish.

But if I lost you

There'd be no sunshine shining through

I don't know what

In the world I would do

If I lost you

He sat there for the next few minutes as commercials played.  As he got back on the road and picked up his pace, he didn't even realize the DJ saying the name of the next song.  He just realized the song as it played.

Just like every lock's

Got to have a key

Every river flows

Looking for the sea

And when you plant a seed

It reaches for the sky

That's just the way it is

Nobody wonders why

Like coffee needs a cup

You know that it ain't much good without it

We were meant to be together

No doubt about it

Like a hammer and a nail

Socks and shoes

We go hand in hand

Like a rhythm and blues

What good is a man

Who hasn't got a dream

Bout as good as a car

With no gasoline

You're the one I'm dreaming of

Got to have your love

Can't live without it

We were meant to be together

No doubt about it

No, there ain't no

Doubt about it

Something was missing

It was making me blue

But all I ever needed was you

Just like every lock's

Got to have a key

Every river flows

Looking for the sea

And when you plant a seed

It reaches for the sky

That's just the way it is

Girl, with you and I

Like coffee needs a cup

You know that it ain't much good without it

We were meant to be together

No doubt about it

No, there ain't no

Doubt about it

Like a hammer and a nail

Socks and shoes

We go hand in hand

Like a rhythm and blues

What good is a man

Who hasn't got a dream

Bout as good as a car

With no gasoline

You're the one I'm dreaming of

Got to have your love

Can't live without it

We were meant to be together

No doubt about it

As the song played out, Justin smiled to himself.  'We are meant to be together,' he thought.

Soon he pulled up to his girlfriend's house.  Once he stepped out of his car, she screeched and ran towards him.  She jumped into his arms and he barely managed to hold her.  'Whoa,' he thought.  'It's a good thing I've buffed up since my Ranger days.'

It always made him smile to think of his Ranger days.  But he wasn't that overenthusiastic, mop-haired kid anymore.  Now he was a short-haired, mature, young man with a nice build.

When she finally settled down, he said laughing as he put her down, "Geez, louise, girl!  You could wake up the dead with your hyperness!"

She put her hands on her hips as if insulted and said, "You should see yourself when you've had too much caffeine."  Justin blushed as she laughed.

He said, "There is no arguing with you, is there?"

She smiled and said, "That's why nobody does it."

They ended up watching the sunset together, their arms around each other.  As it was setting, his girlfriend said, "I love you, Justin Stewart."

Justin smiled and said, "And I love you, . . . Kimberly Hart."

THE END

Author's Note 2:  So what'd ya think?  Personally I would never date someone who was so much older than me, I just couldn't get this story idea out of my head.


End file.
